dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Guida
Guida is a character first seen in the thirteenth Dark Parables game, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. This mysterious cat seems to keep appearing throughout Anaben whenever trouble is afoot. The Candle Maker claims she's afraid of the dark... Appearance and Personality Guida is a normal-looking black cat with endearing yellow eyes. She wears a collar with scraps of red material hanging off of it and a long red ribbon tied around her tail. In her human form, Guida has a long black braid that greatly resembles her tail, black boots, metal claw-like nails, blue eyes, a short red/black skirt, and a sort of black shawl with red designs on it. She has a small knife in a pocket in one of her boots. The upper half of her face is covered in a dark look. As for her personality, she seems quite loyal to her owner(Shadow God) and pretty much protecting him from the Goddesses. History Guida was originally born as the seventh cat in her litter. All her siblings and her mother were white except her, and because Anaben had a strong superstition against black cats, she was thrown into the forest to die. The Shadow God heard her cries, and so adopted her as his pet. She became his closest friend, and did anything he wished. One day, he found a way to make Guida human, and although he wanted her to live her own free life, she chose to remain his companion. When the Shadow God was broken into two halves by the Maiden Goddess, Guida became furious and instantly joined the brotherhood so she could revive her master. Near the end of the game, Guida is transformed back into a cat by the Shadow God, much to her dismay. In Out of the Shadows, Arne is trying to help her become a human again. It is unknown what happened to Guida or where she is now, but it's implied she isn't dead. Although, the Shadow God hoped to find her and convince her that she was on the wrong side. Relevant Parables The Cat of Shadows (from Out of the Shadows) Since ancient times, the people of Anaben believed in the superstition that black cats brought misfortune and misery. In one peaceful household, there lived a cat white as snow. One day, she had a litter: six pure white kittens, but the seventh was as black as the night, with mesmerizing blue eyes. The cat's owner was horrified when he saw the shadowy kitten, so he took it away and left it in the woods. The blind kitten mewled, crying out for her mother. By fate, a mysterious figure was passing by and heard the tiny kitten's cries. It was the Shadow god. He took pity on her, and cradled her in his arms. He named her Guida and kept her at his side ever since. One day, a thought occured to him. He forged a beautiful ruby necklace and put it around the cat's neck, and before he knew it, a blue-eyed lady stood before him. 'You cared so deeply for me, now it is time for me to return the favour', said Guida. The Shadow god insisted she should be free to go wherever she desired, but she refused, wishing only to serve him. Not long after, the Shadow god was split and destroyed by the Sun and Moon goddesses. With her beloved Shadow god gone, Guida swore to restore him at any cost, believing her hero had been betrayed by his lover and her sisters. She turned back into a cat, and plotted revenge on the Maiden goddess and her two sisters. Powers and Abilities * Shape shifting: With her ruby necklace, Guida can transform into her human form. * Transportation: She can summon portals. * Bad luck(?): Her victims can be turned into stone and shatter. Relationships * Candle Maker (partial owner) * Shadow God (owner) * Count Leofric (victim) * Arne (healer?) Quotes Quotes by Guida * "You cannot stop my master - you're nothing but a minor pest!" * "Tsk, tsk. You really are quite stubborn, aren't you?" Quotes About the Candle Maker's Cat * "My cat... It's afraid of the dark, you see. That's why I have to light all the candles." - Candle Maker * "Am I imagining things, or is this cat following me?" - Fairytale Detective Trivia * Guida is a name that means "guide" * Ironically, Guida was the seventh kitten who was deemed unlucky - the number seven is usually considered lucky. Gallery dp13-black-cat-opening.png|First Peek at the Cat dp13-its-that-cat-again.png|Looking Cute dp13-totally-unsuspicious-cat.png|Cleaning Her Paw dp13-black-cat.png|Outside the Candle Shop dp13-black-cat-by-chest.png|By the Candle Maker's Chest Dp13-candlemaker-meet.png|With the Candle Maker dp13-cat-is-following-us.png|Outside the Ceremony DP13 wallpaper08 1920x1080.jpg The Cat Of Shadows Parable Image.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bestiary Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Females Category:Out of the Shadows Category:Antagonists Category:Service/helper pets